


My Greatest Sin

by Poetic_Disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Disaster/pseuds/Poetic_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is not a Saint....especially with his sleeping brother whinning in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's loud in the small run down house dad dropped them off at two nights ago. Rain pelts against the shingles and the wind rattles the weathered glass windows stirring Sam awake. Lightning flashes bright and for a moment his brother's body is illuminated as he lays face down on the bed across from Sam. His bare legs sprawled out, chest rising and sinking with slow steady breathes as his t-shirt now damp with sweat clings against the well-defined muscles of his back. He's got one arm tucked under his pillow, his fingers more than likely brushing the gun he always keeps close, his mouth slack and peaceful and that pulls Sam's attention to his brothers full lips.

Thunder rumbles overhead, it echoes inside Sam as heat pools in his belly at the thought of what those lips would feel like pressed against his. Sam knows it's not normal to think such things about his brother but no aspect of their lives is normal anyway and Sam's too lost in the sweet images his mind is quickly conjuring to really care. The room is completely dark now but he can still see the outline of Dean's lips as if the quick flash of light had somehow burnt the image into Sam's brain. He brings his hand to his own mouth running one finger slowly and deliberately across his bottom lip, eyes closed, thinking, when another flash of lightning breaks behind his closed lids. The clap of thunder that follows is almost deafeningly loud. His eyes fly open at the same time and involuntary gasp escapes his throat.

" Come on Sam, don't tell me you're scared of a little storm" his brother asks in his groggy half asleep voice. When Sam doesn't answer he just sighs. "You're almost 14 for Christ sake."  
That comment hurts more than it probably should and Sam hates that he's always playing the role of annoying little brother.  
" Sorry Dean." he whispers back afraid to say anything else in fear that his shaky voice will reveal just how completely wrecked he feels. He turns on this side, his back to his brother and tries to slow his breathing, tries to relax so he can fall asleep. He thinks it's working until he feels a warm hand across his shoulder then the outline of his brothers body pressed flush against his back as he climbs into bed, wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.  
" I was just teasing you Sammy. You know that right?"  
" yeah, I know" he says and his voice sounds so small like it doesn't fit his body.  
"Shhh, sleep now" his brother whispers and his breath feels hot where it lands across the curb of Sam's neck but it's a welcomed feeling; the balm to every aching need that Sam has. His eyes flutter shut as he is enveloped in the familiar scent of Dean, allows himself to get completely lost in it and its not long before he's out.

 

At some point in the middle of the night Dean stirs awake to the sound of a small broken moan against his ear. Sam is sprawled halfway across his body, right leg intertwined with Dean's, his slender hips pressed tight against Dean's waist as he makes small, quick thrusts that crash against his body like hungry waves against a rocky shoreline. His brothers hot breathe rushes into his ear, whisper soft, and Dean feels a rush of blood run straight to his cock that is now trapped between them. He fights against the urge to open his eyes, desperately wants to see what Sam looks like as he moans again, his hips thrusting just a little harder against Dean, but he keeps them shut.

Sam shifts his body slightly, just a fraction, and brushes up against his now painfully hard erection and Fuck, It feels so good Dean's afraid he's gonna bite through his bottom lip trying to stifle the moan that so desperately wants to be released. The breathy noises Sam is making have become louder and more intense and God damn it, Dean doesn't know how much longer he can hold out. He can't help it, starts rocking his hips slightly meeting his brothers thrusts, their bodies moving in tandem, building up a steady rhythm. Dean's been with his fair share of woman but it's never felt like this; the intensity of it never ached so damn good. He feels the build of his orgasm, feels it like a slow burn deep in his gut. He leans down and presses his face into Sams hair and takes a deep breath. 

He can hear the exact moment his brother finds his release. Feels it spill into the thin material of his boxers, the only thing that stands between him and his brothers cock and that's it. That's all it takes to push Dean over the edge. His breath gets knocked from his lungs as pleasure so white hot envelopes him it feels like fire coursing In his veins. Spots dance behind his eye lids and he's fairly certain he's gonna black out by how damn good it all feels. slowly, He gathers control of his breathing and opens his eyes, finally daring a peek at his baby brother, to see if he's been rattled awake. He looks at Sam. He's still, somehow slipped back into a deep and quiet sleep. His expression is peaceful. His hair is getting long, Dean thinks to himself, and unconsciously brushes a few strands away from his face relishing in the softness of his brothers skin. 

He allows his eyes to wander down lower taking in Sams bare chest and the muscles just starting to take shape. His tanned legs haphazardly twisted in the sheet that has become tangled up between them. His legs are still long but they're not as scrawny as they used to be. He's not entirely sure when his brother had started filling out but now that he's allowing himself to notice, to really pay attention he's overwhelmed by how damn beautiful Sam really is. Just then his brothers eyes flutter open and he blinks at Dean. Neither of them say a word and a few seconds later he closes them and lightly starts snoring. Dean doesn't really wanna get up but he knows he needs to. He slowly and very carefully loosens his brothers hold on him and gingerly climbs out of bed. He crosses to the other side of the room, grabs his bag and heads to the bathroom. 

Once inside he pisses, discards his messy boxers and stands under the comfort of the warm water that's rushing down his skin. He replays the entire memory over and over not neglecting a single detail and feels his dick stir but he grips it tightly and pushes the feeling away. Left alone with his thoughts he feels a rush of panic overtake him and buried just under that….. guilt. The guilt hits him so hard he feels it push against him and he braces his hands on the cold shower wall trying to steady himself. He washes his skin several times and tries to rid himself of the feeling coiling deep inside him but it does no good. Dean feels dirty and no amount of scrubbing can wash that away.


	2. shared desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers he's not the only one with these secret desires.

It's almost three weeks later and over the course of that time all the guilt that had been eating at Dean slowly dissipated, replaced by only want. Every time he looked at his brother he was overwhelmed by it. Anytime those feelings surfaced he would tell himself.. No, sick, wrong. Repeated them in his head like a mantra but it didn't work so eventually he just quit trying. Resolved to ignore them and just like all the other fucked up things that went on inside his head, he would bury them and pretend that they didn't exist. It was the Winchester way after all.

 

They're holed up in a cheap motel just outside of Branson and Sam has been exceptionally moody, more so than usual, and for the life of him Dean hasn't the slightest clue why. Can't really feign the interest to try and figure it out either because it's late, his stomach is growling and his entire body aches with exhaustion. Dad dropped them off here with the expectation of returning for them just a few days later but the case had turned out to not be quite as simple as their dad had hoped. And Dean had ended up having to take a job at a local automotive and repair shop within walking distance of the motel just to keep them here and food on the table. 

Dean flopped down on the single queen size bed, it's rusty springs giving a slight groan, as it accepted his weight and he pulled off his shoes and socks and rubbed at his sore soles. Two big angry blisters on the back of his heel stared back at him and he wished for once, just once, that they could have the things they needed. Like shoes that weren't a size and a half too small that wrecked havoc on Dean's feet. Like nice clothes for Sam, or hell, at least clothes that fit, seeing as Sam had shot up like a weed and was now becoming painfully close to towering over him. But no matter how tall Sam got he was still his little brother and Dean hated that he couldn't provide better for him. Couldn't take care of him the way he deserved. 

 

"You take good care of me Dean, honest." He hears Sam's voice fill the room as he comes to stand beside him. Tentative hand coming to rest on Dean's shoulder. Shit, he curses mentally. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

"Just wish I could give you more Sammy." He groans out with too much emotion packed into his words but he's too tired to care really. 

"I'm sorry." 

Sam breathes as his fingers start making small circles against the tight muscles of his shoulders working loose the tension that's developed under the skin. 

"I should be the one apologizing Sam, not you. What do you have to be sorry for?" 

He asks and looks up to meet his brothers eyes. Removing his hands from Dean's shoulders and running his fingers through his messy brown hair he gives him a half-ways smile. 

"I've probably not been making it any easier on you here lately." He admits. "Been a little moody." 

"You don't say?" Dean hears himself tease and he gets a dimpled smile and a light slap to the arm and just like that Sam's bad mood is gone. 

"Take a shower and I'll fix us something to eat." Sam offers and it's the best damn idea Dean's heard all day. 

The hot water from the shower feels amazing as it grazes his sore muscles and Dean relaxes into it allows it to wash away the anxieties of the day. Pushing open the door to the now muggy bathroom the smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches wafts over him and his stomach gives an appraising growl. Fully sated and eyes starting to droop he shoves the heavy blanket aside and climbs Into bed, his body finally taking comfort in stretching out. It's warm in the small room but there's a steady breeze that floats in through the cracked window and it's nice.

A moment later he feels his brothers weight settle beside him and they sit in comfortable silence. 

"You never told me why you've been so moody lately." Dean whispers into the dark room. 

"What? Oh, it's nothing." Sam replies and he knows his brother well enough to tell there's at least a hundred things he's not saying. 

"Sammy" Dean's saying as he rolls over and is now facing Sam. "Tell me." 

"Promise you won't tease me about being a girl?" Sam asks and Dean can't stifle the laugh that leaves his chest. 

"I swear. " he promises and feels his brother's body tense where it's close against his but doesn't say anything. Just gives Sam the time to work out the words he wants to say. For all the concentration his little brother is conjuring in the space beside him he's rather surprised when he finally replies.

"I just miss you Dean." 

And of course, it all makes perfect sense and he feels stupid for not realizing it before. Dean's been working 6 days a week for under the table pay and it's barely gotten them by so he'd asked for as much overtime as possible. That left Sam stuck in a cheap, too cramped motel room all week with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Dean feels like the shittiest brother ever.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I've been so busy with work I didn't even stop to think about how hard it's been for you. You must have been going stir crazy in this room all by yourself.….. " Think you can ever forgive me?" He asks.

"It's already been forgiven." Sam replies and he drapes an arm over Dean's chest and hugs up against him. Dean's wraps his arms around his little brother and pulls him closer. 

"I don't deserve you Sammy." 

He admits and even though it's dark he can sense the smile gathering across his brothers face. Can feel the muscles brush across the skin of his bare chest where his head rest just above dean's heart.   
Sam raises up glancing in dean's direction but Dean can't see anything. It's too dark. 

"I love you Dean." 

Sam speaks into the quiet of the room and Dean feels those words wrap themselves around his heart and tangle inside him. 

"I love you too Sammy." 

He whispers back and it all happens so fast after that. Sam leans forward and brushes his baby soft lips against Deans. Barely any pressure at all, more of a whisper than anything else and then he withdrawals and Dean's lips literally ache from the promise of more to come. It's been an incredibly long day and he's not got the energy nor the willpower to let it end there so without thinking he fists his hands Into Sam's sleep shirt and pulls his brother close, crashing their lips together for a second time tonight. Places soft pecks into the tender flesh of Sam's lips and Sam eagerly opens up to him, a written invitation that Dean accepted the moment it was given, and licks into the warm wetness of his little brothers mouth, Sam's tongue tangling against his. 

Dean quickly realizes that this is going to be his new favorite thing to do because Damn, Sam is a natural. Makes Dean wonder what else Sam can do with that mouth. As if reading his mind a small moan escapes Sam's throat and Dean swallows it, hungry for more. He trails sloppy kisses down the line of Sam's throat, tongue licking and nibbling just above his racing pulse. Dean pulls back for a moment and Sam whines at the loss of contact and God, that sound goes straight to dean's dick. He lifts Sam's shirt and quickly tosses it aside needing to feel more of Sam against him. Leans down to lick over the tiny peaks of his brothers nipples and Sam moans Deans name, a shutter lightly sweeping across his body and he arcs up into him, the outline of his hard dick presses against Dean's stomach. 

"You like that Sammy?" 

Dean moans into Sam's mouth as if he doesn't already know the answer. 

"God, yes Dean." He whines. 

"More, please. I need more."

And damn, his brother begging has to be the sweetest sound in the world. The sound of it going straight to Deans head like a drug. 

"Give you everything little brother. Tell me what you want." 

Sam seems beyond forming words for a moment before he finally answers. 

"Touch me Dean. I need to feel you touch me." 

Dean's drunk on Sam and the dirty sounds that are quickly filling their room and he brings his fingers up to work the button on Sam's jeans, and in one fluid motion strips them off along with Sam's underwear. His cock springs free and Dean's eyes are adjusted enough to the darkness that he can see and he doesn't take his eyes off Sam's dick and he wraps his fingers around his length and strokes his brother, a bead of pre come pools in the slit and he's like a madman, desperate in his desire to know what Sam taste like and runs his tongue across the head of his brothers cock. 

There's a sharp inhale of Sam's breathe before he is pushing himself further into Dean's mouth. He glances up at his brother under half lidded eyes and he is completely debauched. Lips swollen and slick with Dean's spit, eyes blown heavy with lust and he couldn't tear his eyes away if he wanted to. He just tightens his lips around Sam's cock and takes him deeper, runs his tongue along the hard length of him savoring every unique flavor, secretly filling that away under what heaven taste like and allows his brother to quicken the pace, to fuck into his mouth. He can tell Sam is close, can hear it in the broken noises he's making as he pumps into him. The muscles in his body tighten underneath him and dean slips his hands underneath and grabs his brothers ass in both hands pulling him further in. 

"Oh fuck dean, I'm coming!" Sam all but growls as his brothers hot spunk hits the back of his throat and he greedily swallows it all down as his own orgasm crashes against him, completely untouched. 

They both lay there in silence, bodies still intertwined, their breathes evening out, returning to a steady rhythm. 

"I don't have to work tomorrow Sammy." Dean says 

"Is there anything you wanna do?"

"This. I wanna do this." Sam replies with seemingly no hesitation. 

He curls his fingers through dean's and reaches up to places one last kiss against his lips before falling asleep. Dean smiles and runs his fingers through his brothers soft hair. Dean can't think of anything else he'd rather do.   
*


End file.
